


Apology x and x Starlight

by Arivael



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Greed Island Arc, M/M, spoilers for Greed Island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arivael/pseuds/Arivael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dodgeball match against Razor, Gon decides that he owes Killua an apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology x and x Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this piece finally sees the light! 
> 
> This was actually my very first attempt at HxH fanfic (prior to Crossfire) but I wasn't satisfied with it (or my writing) back then, so it just kinda got lost in my stack of notes. I've decided to revisit it almost a year later, however, in honor of Killua's birthday. ♥
> 
> It was originally meant to be a one-shot, but the second part kinda started blowing up and probably won't be done until tomorrow or this weekend, so here's the first part. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Happy Birthday, Killua! ♥

  _You don't have to say 'I love you' to say I love you. Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons. All I need is you._

* * *

 

He was hurting.

With a muted sigh Killua sat up on his makeshift bed, the ragged blanket he'd been using for warmth pooling at his waist.

After bidding farewell to Goreinu and Tsezgerra, Bisky had made it her mission to put as much space as possible between them and Genthru, which was how they had ended up in the middle of a thick forest in the outskirts of Aiai — basically the middle of nowhere.

At his own suggestion, they'd set up camp among the roots of a large oak. Hundreds of branches extended over their heads, forming a virescent canopy that shielded them from sight and hid the moon and stars above.

_Gon._

Killua glanced over at Gon's sleeping figure next to his. The enhancer lay sprawled out, a blanket haphazardly tangled around his body, his mouth wide open as he snored the night away. Killua couldn't help but smile affectionately — classic Gon.

The throbbing pain in his hands brought the young transmuter back to his earlier thoughts.

He turned to look down at his hands. The dressings that Bisky had wrapped around them, which had seemed so tight before, now dangled loosely. Biting down on his bottom lip to keep himself from uttering a sound, he carefully unraveled the bandages to reveal the disaster that his hands had become. Swollen, burnt, bruised —  they looked like the hands of a monster.

And yet, those had been the same hands that had helped Gon secure their victory in Razor's dodgeball game.

_"I need Killua to hold the ball. He's the only one who can do it!"_

Hearing Gon declare that for all to hear had been embarrassing, but it had also made Killua incandescently happy. If only for just a second, he had felt so important, so _needed_. And when it came to Gon, Killua always craved being needed.

After all, Gon was the sun— bright and warm, the center of Killua's universe.

He had already accepted the fact that he would do anything for Gon if only he asked — his own safety mattered little when the enhancer needed him. If given the choice, Killua would do it all again without a second thought.

_"It has to be Killua!"_

And yet—

He winced at the sharp throbbing of his hands. It had been a while since he last felt like this. Despite his high threshold for pain, nen injuries were something he still needed to get used to.

_It's okay. I can bear it. For Gon._

He quietly rose to his feet, making sure not to wake up the others.

—

The forest was lively at night. A symphony of crickets and cicadas graced his ears and signaled the beginning of spring.

_Where was it? I know I saw it earlier..._

Killua’s ears finally picked up the babbling and burbling of flowing water.

_There it is... Just a bit up ahead._

Like the subtle sweep of a painter's brush, the crystalline spring flowed through the greenery and over a bed of smooth, round pebbles. A galaxy of fireflies flickered about, some coming to rest on the leaves and twigs that twirled idly on the water's glassy surface, and the rest dotting the air like stars.

Killua knelt down and dipped his hands into the cool stream. Closing his eyes, he took slow, deep breaths as the water soothed the burning feeling of his flesh. He wanted to erase all thought of pain. He had done it all for Gon, he reminded himself. It was worth it.

He thought back to that night on Whale Island, that night where he'd gotten to sit next to Gon before a roaring bonfire, basking in the starlight and talking until the sun came up — the night that Killua had decided that, no matter what, his goal would be to follow Gon until the ends of the Earth. The night that he realized how much he really cared for Gon.

His first friend. _His most precious friend._

He loved him so much.

"Killua?"

The sudden, unexpected voice startled him out of his thoughts. Midnight blues focused on the person approaching — Gon. Killua immediately slid his hands into the pockets of his shorts. Apparently, his En still needed some work.

"You're awake," the transmuter nodded, steeling himself to mask any pain in his voice. "You should probably get some more rest. You're already hard-pressed for time as it is, and Bisky will be mad if you can't give it your all tomorrow."

However, rest and training seemed to be the last things on Gon's mind. Brows furrowed, the enhancer simply stared at Killua. He finally extended his hand. "Let me see."

Killua simply stared back.

When the transmuter made no move, Gon gripped his elbow and carefully eased his right hand out of his pocket. Killua's breath hitched in his throat, anxious midnight blues jumping from Gon to his own hands back to Gon.

"...It doesn't hurt," he muttered quickly as he turned away, gaze focusing instead on the rushing stream, searching for a distraction among the ruby-colored koi looping circles in the clear water.

Gon's tone was even, and honest, and almost possibly reflecting just a bit of regret. "You don't have to lie, Killua."

Killua turned to look at his best friend, clear blue eyes questioning. Suddenly Gon leaned forward, lips brushing the top of Killua's middle and index fingers. Killua immediately tensed, eyes widening as Gon proceeded to trace kisses across each of his burnt knuckles.

The kisses were light and feathery, gentle and careful. And yet, everywhere that Gon's lips touched, Killua's skin burst into flames — and that had nothing to do with the pain.

"G-Gon...!" the transmuter stammered, the heat rising in his face as he tried to pull his hand away. But Gon gripped his wrist, drew him back. Their eyes met again and Killua's heart almost catapulted out of his chest. Gon's eyes were soft and honey-colored, and they looked at him with so much affection and regret. Unable to hold the gaze, Killua looked down, a light blush visible across his pale cheeks.

_Why is Gon looking at me that way?_

Killua's face remained scarlet as the object of his affections continued the tender afflictions on his hands. Gon's lips trailed kisses along his knuckles, the top of his hand. His eyes flicked over to Gon's face, but as their eyes met he quickly looked away. He screwed his eyes shut as his nerves caught on fire, Gon's lips grazing each of his fingertips, kissing the hollow of his palm.

"Killua."

His name on Gon's lips was enough to break the spell —  it was like the gentle lyric of a song, like a fleeting dream. Gon spoke it like it was the most beautiful word he had ever uttered, and it fluttered butterflies in Killua's stomach. But he couldn't bring himself to look back at him... not yet.

Calloused but gentle fingers swept across his cheek. "Killua, look at me."

Finally, Killua did.

The moonlight played across Gon's face, highlighting his cheekbones, glimmering in his beautiful gold irises. Those eyes were gentle as they gazed ruefully at Killua, and now he couldn't bring himself to look away.

"I know that this won't really make you feel better," Gon spoke softly, his brow furrowed. "But consider it my apology to you."

* * *

for him. - Troye Sivan

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued.


End file.
